Finally there
by Vickysg1
Summary: That was more like it


Finally there

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance, mild-smut

Summary: That was more like it…

Season/Sequel: season 9

Spoilers: The Broca Divide (1-05) and anything up to season 9

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: If they were mine…, but they aren't so let's not dwell!

Author's Note: Just a little ficlet I had in mind after having re-watch _that_ scene from _The Broca Divide_. I had it completed for months but completely forgot about it! Many thanks again for my fantastic beta, Jaclyn, who have done a lot these last days!

You have a go !

Jack rolled onto his back beside her, exhausted. She immediately came closer to him, snuggling into his side.

"Now, that was more like it."

"What?" she said, not understanding what he meant.

"You don't remember when you were under that virus influence and jumped me?" For that comment, Sam slapped him. "Hey, you did jump me!"

"But like you said, I was under a virus influence, so get your mind out of the gutter, mister."

"I wasn't the only one with their mind in the gutter a few minutes ago," he replied, waggling his eyebrows and she couldn't help but blush.

"So you were saying?" she asked when she recovered enough to be able to talk.

"Well, when you jumped me, you asked me if I didn't want you, and I answered 'Not like that'. Now what we've just done, that was more along those lines."

Sam didn't reply anything to that. She was thinking about what had just occurred between them. After weeks of dating, though she thought they could qualify all those years as pre-dating, they finally were there, in her bedroom, in her bed, both of them naked. They had taken their time but they were finally there, limbs entangled, body sweaty from the sex they just had.

If she was honest with herself, she had pretty much lost hope that something could ever happen between them a year or so ago, when he saw Pete's engagement ring and said nothing. She knew she shouldn't think about her ex when she was in bed with her current boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She was so close to marrying him and to shut forever the door for herself and Jack.

"Stop thinking," Jack said, jolting her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"You were thinking, so stop. That little brain of yours has the right to rest too."

"Mmh…"

"What were you thinking about, by the way?"

"I gave up…," she said, though she knew she probably should have kept those thoughts to herself.

"What?" He paused, waiting for her to answer him, but when she didn't, he continued. "You know you can tell me, right? Sam, please…"

"On us… I gave up on us," she finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"When I accepted Pete's proposal, I gave up on us. I thought it would be better, that maybe it was time to move on… I was wrong."

"Listen," Jack said, turning slightly on his side and propping his head up on his elbow, "you hadn't given up, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Like you said, you did what you thought would be best at the time. You had every right to want to move on, to want a life besides the SGC, to want a family."

"I should have waited," she said, looking up towards him.

"No. You did the right thing," he repeated.

"What about you? What did you mean by '_I wouldn't be here_'?"

"I meant…," he paused, thinking for a moment about what he was going to say next. "I meant that if things had been different, we wouldn't have been at the SGC at this ungodly hour of the night."

"Jack! Be serious please!"

"I am! We would have been at home, curled up in bed, having just made love…," he wiggled his eyebrows while voicing that thought and Sam slapped his arm.

"You really think that if things had been different, we would have been together?"

"Don't you?"

"Maybe… I don't know. I guess I just don't want to think about it now. But…"

"No buts, Sam," Jack said, knowing what she was going to say. "Actually you accepting Shanahan's proposal was probably the best thing for us."

"What? How so?"

"Because I realised that I was going to lose you. Not because there was a problem on a mission, but just because someone else decided he wanted to stay with you, wanted you to be his. And I couldn't do anything about it."

She was surprised at his confession; he usually wasn't one to pour his heart out, but she had to admit that since they started dating, he tried to change that. Though he hadn't reached the stage of declarations of love yet, and for the moment she wouldn't ask him that, she was touched by his efforts.

Not knowing what to reply to what he had just said, Sam just put her right hand around Jack's neck and pulled him to her. They kissed passionately, before he pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes. Sensing that he needed to be reassured, Sam let out in a whisper:

"You hadn't lost me."

"And you hadn't given up on us, Sam," he replied and she finally understood what he meant.

"You're probably right. Dad was right too, I was content, not really happy like I should have been. If I had been, I wouldn't have reacted like that when Pete bought the house, because it was a really beautiful house…"

"But you would have liked to choose the house yourself," he continued for her.

"Yeah."

"Could we not talk about your ex anymore now that we have settled things down?"

"I'd like that," Sam admitted, before curling once more against Jack's side. "We should probably get some sleep now. I have to work tomorrow…"

"And I have a briefing with Hank about the Atlantis expedition. You know I'd like to go there one day, just to see the City by myself."

"Me too. Maybe you can find an excuse to go there and take SG1 with you?"

"I'll think about it. Now sleep," he ordered, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Yes, sir."

"Have I told you I have a fantasy about you, me and the bench in the locker room?" he said after a while, and Sam couldn't help but groan; she would never hear the end of this.

Fini

A/N2: I couldn't help the little Atlantis reference at the end…


End file.
